Assumptions
by Hakiru-Chan
Summary: Traduction de angel-death-dealer. Ils couchent ensemble. , décida bruyamment Tony un matin, en mangeant des céréales que lui passait Steve pour combattre la gueule de bois. OS


**Titre : **Assumptions

**Auteur : **angel-death-dealer

**Traductrice : **Hakiru-chan

**Rating :** K+

**Etat de la fiction originelle : **Terminée

**Etat de la traduction : **Terminée

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs du film Avengers, l'histoire appartient à onangel-death-dealer.

**Warning : **Cette fanfiction contient de l'humour à la Tony Stark

**Résumé : **« Ils couchent ensemble. », décida bruyamment Tony un matin, en mangeant des céréales que lui passait Steve pour combattre la gueule de bois.

**NDT** : Encore une petite fanfiction sur les Avengers, pour mon retour de vacances. Promis, pour ceux qui suivent Say Something, je suis déjà en train de travailler sur le chapitre 6. Mais cette traduction traîne depuis un moment sur mon ordi, et j'avais envie de vous la faire partager.

Je n'ai pas reçu explicitement l'autorisation de traduire cette fic, malgré deux mails envoyés, donc j'espère que ça ne posera pas de problèmes. Si elle souhaite que je la retire, ce sera fait.

**If this story's author wants me to remove it, please contact me.**

* * *

« Ils couchent ensemble. », décida bruyamment Tony un matin, en mangeant des céréales que lui passait Steve pour combattre la gueule de bois. Il était affublé de sa chemise et de son boxer de la nuit dernière, ainsi que de ses lunettes de soleil.

Steve, fièrement dressé et impeccable comme à son habitude, secoua la tête. « Tu ne peux pas supposer ça juste parce qu'ils sont proches. »

Tony le regarda par-dessus ses les lunettes de soleil. « Sérieusement, tu vas continuer à regarder ces deux-là et opter pour l'option 'juste amis' ? »

« Ce qu'il veut dire, » ajouta Bruce de l'endroit où il lisait son journal, un peu plus loin sur la table, « c'est que s'ils couchent ensemble, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

Thor, déjà en train d'engouffrer la moitié de son troisième paquet de pop-tarts **(1)**, – il ne souffrait peut-être pas de la gueule de bois mais les autres avaient remarqué qu'il mangeait toujours plus après les soirées alcoolisées – acquiesça avec un calme surprenant. « S'ils sont romantiquement impliqués, ils semblent avoir une raison pour ne pas partager cette information avec nous. »

« Romantiquement impliqués ? » se moqua Tony.

Steve le regarda. « Tu viens juste de dire qu'ils couchent ensemble. »

« Ouais, mais pas besoin de romance pour ça ! », s'exclama Tony en riant. « Je dis juste que Barton se précipite dans sa chambre après une dure journée de travail, pas qu'il lui offre des fleurs et du chocolat simplement parce qu'il pense que c'est la bonne. »

Steve leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit à l'opposé de Tony avec son propre bol de céréales. « Le fait que tu désapprouve les fleurs ne veut pas dire que c'est le cas pour tout le monde. »

Tony le regarda étrangement. « Je ne désapprouve pas les fleurs. J'ai acheté des fleurs à Pepper une centaine de fois. »

« Et combien de fois était-ce pour te faire pardonner quelque chose ? » contesta Bruce, à qui Thor adressa un rire franc.

« Ecoutez », dit Tony, en ignorant la question. « Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il se lèvent toujours après nous ces jours-ci ? »

Les trois autres hommes se regardèrent. « Natasha et Clint sont des agents du SHIELD depuis un certain temps, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Thor, cherchant une approbation et la trouvant dans le signe de tête de Bruce. « J'ai découvert à Asgard que les soldats les plus expérimentés de nos rangs avaient une attitude plus décontractée les jours où ils ne faisaient pas leur devoir. C'était les soldats les plus inexpérimentés qui occupaient leur temps libre avec de l'entrainement supplémentaire pour prouver leur valeur. Peut-être qu'après des années de service, c'est seulement maintenant qu'ils profitent des avantages d'être loin du travail. »

Les autres se regardèrent à nouveau, et Steve et Bruce hochèrent la tête à l'idée de Clint et Natasha profitant de leur repos. « Ils travaillent dur pour suivre la cadence », remarqua Steve. « Leurs armes sont entièrement basés sur leur compétence et parfois, tu sembles oublier qu'ils ne bénéficient pas des améliorations que nous avons. »

« Foutaises », dit Tony avec dédain. « Je vous garantis qu'en ce moment, ils sont dans la même chambre, se jetant l'un sur l'autre pour décider lequel sera au-dessus. »

« Au-dessus de qui ? » demanda Clint, alors qu'il profitait du moment pour entrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers la machine à café. Tony faillit s'étouffer dans son bol de céréales mais Clint ne le remarqua pas tandis qu'il passait devant eux et sortait deux tasses.

Tony regardait les autres, indiquant l'action et articulant silencieusement les mots 'deux tasses ?' à leur attention. Ils lui lancèrent un regard furieux mais celui-ci se tourna vers Clint qui fouillait dans les placards pour trouver le café.

« Besoin d'un surplus de caféine, ce matin ? », demanda Tony, avec toute l'innocence du diable lui-même.

« Les deux ne sont pas pour moi », dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête tout en baillant.

Il versa le café et sortit de la pièce, une tasse dans chaque main. Il repartit dans le couloir vers sa chambre, laissant les autres à nouveau seuls.

« Vous voyez ! » déclara Tony, enlevant ses lunettes de soleils et pointant de son bras la direction par laquelle Clint était parti.

« Voir quoi ? » demanda Steve.

Bruce haussa les épaules. « Il fait son café tout le temps. »

« Natasha est incroyablement pointilleuse lorsqu'il s'agit de ses goûts », acquiesça Thor. « Clinton est le seul parmi nous qui peut le faire correctement. **(2)** »

« Parce qu'il la baise ! »** (3)** cria Tony. Thor sembla confus et le milliardaire leva les yeux au ciel. « Le sexe, Thor. Il a des relations sexuelles avec elle. »

Tor haussa un sourcil. « Non, il lui apporte un breuvage qu'elle aime. »

Tony résista à l'envie de lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure.

« Nous devrions juste les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent, peu importe ce que c'est », suggéra Steve. « Ils travaillent dur, la façon dont ils se reposent, c'est leur affaire, pas la nôtre. »

« En tant que chef d'équipe, tu ne devrais pas avoir une opinion ferme sur la _fraternisation _? » suggéra Tony.

« Alors qu'on parle de Natasha, qui pourrait me tuer avec un doigt ? » Steve secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas d'avis sur leur _fraternisation_. »

Tony regardait à présent le couloir que Clint avait emprunté. « Vous pensez qu'il porte la culotte au lit, aussi ? »

Thor fronça les sourcils au-dessus de son sixième paquet de pop-tarts. « Est-ce que ça n'entraverait pas les ébats amoureux ? » **(4)**

« Je voulais dire, vous pensez que c'est elle qui dirige ? » expliqua Tony. « Ou qu'elle le laisse mener le jeu ? »

Bruce soupira et baissa les yeux sur son journal. « Elle va nous entendre… d'une manière ou d'une autre … elle saura que nous avons eu cette conversation et elle nous tuera tous… » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

« Elle ne nous entendra pas », balaya Tony. « Elle est forte, mais elle n'a pas de superpouvoirs, souviens-toi. »

« Elle va te tuer », continua Bruce. « En fait, elle va t'assassiner. »

« En quoi est-ce important si ils couchent ensemble ou pas ? » lui demanda Steve. « Tu ne peux pas être jaloux puisque tu as Pepper, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Parce que ce sont des potins ! » s'exclama Tony. « Nous pourrions être les premiers à découvrir ça. »

Ils rirent tous à cette remarque. « Tu penses qu'ils couchent ensemble et que Coulson ne le sait pas ? » demanda Banner. « C'est leur agent depuis des années il le sait sans aucun doute. »

« Alors tu admets qu'il y a quelque chose? » demanda Tony. L'autre retourna à son journal en silence. Steve secoua la tête. « Vous n'avez pas remarqué comme elle est plus… calme depuis que Barton est rentré du Pérou ? Elle ne m'a menacé que deux fois. En un mois. Avant, elle me menaçait quatre fois juste le temps de prendre son café le matin… que Barton fait à présent pour elle, soit dit en passant. »

Face à cette remarque, l'intérêt de Steve augmenta. « Elle rit beaucoup plus, et pas avec cette expression 'Je souris parce que je vais te faire mal' … »

« Voyez, quelque chose chez elle a définitivement… » dit Tony, n'achevant pas sa phrase.

« Le sexe, c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux », parvint la voix de Natasha du couloir.

Les quatre hommes tournèrent leur tête assez rapidement pour se faire un torticolis et virent que Natasha et Clint se tenaient à présent dans l'embrasure de la porte, appuyés l'un contre l'autre avec leur café. Ils semblaient profondément amusés.

« Ça, et les cris pendant l'orgasme, la rendent plus heureuse que jamais », ajouta Clint en lui donnant un léger coup de coude sur l'épaule qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt, avec, sans aucun doute, beaucoup moins de force que d'habitude, ce qui les encouragea tous à penser que Tony avait raison.

« C'est Tony qui a commencé avec ça », murmura Steve qui continuait à regarder son petit-déjeuner.

« Notre vie sexuelle est toujours un bon sujet de conversation matinal », s'amusa Clint.

« J'étais curieux », dit Tony en haussant les épaules. « Et, je tiens à ajouter, complètement dans le vrai », en s'attaquant aux autres. « Je vous avais dit qu'ils couchent ensemble. »

« Coucher ensemble ? ». Natasha rit puis regarda Clint.

« Tony, nous sommes mariés. », expliqua Clint.

La cuillère de Tony tomba dans ses céréales, et les deux compères dans l'embrasure de la porte levèrent leur main gauche pour le prouver.

« Vous êtes quoi ? »

« Mariés », confirma Natasha. « Depuis quatre ans aujourd'hui, en fait. »

Les quatre hommes restèrent abasourdis, les regardant comme si l'un d'entre eux leur avait annoncés qu'ils quittaient le SHIELD pour lancer leur propre gamme de vêtements.

Finalement, ils furent récompensés par leur silence, alors Clint prit la main de Natasha et la tira dans le couloir. « Peut-être qu'ils se tairont maintenant, comme ça on pourra continuer… » dit-il, glissant sa main derrière son dos, alors qu'ils retournaient dans leur chambre et fermaient la porte.

Dans la cuisine, les quatre hommes se fixèrent, puis retournèrent à leur petit-déjeuner respectif, en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Tony marmonne au-dessus de son bol de céréales presque vide…

« Vous avais bien dit qu'ils couchaient ensemble… »

* * *

**(1) : « pop-tarts », je ne savais pas ce que c'était, alors j'ai fait une recherche sur Gogole et il s'agit d'une sorte de pâtisserie rectangulaire commercialisé par Kellog's.**

**(2) :**** "****Clinton is the only one of us who can cater correctly". ****Au depart, j'ai pensé traduire cater par satisfaire, mais je me suis rendu compte du caractère ambigu du mot et je ne pense pas que c'est ce que voulait dire l'auteur ! **

**(3) : ****"Because he's banging her brains out!" ****. Cette expression m'a donné un mal de chien ! Littéralement, je ne pouvais pas la traduire, ça ne rimait à rien, mais finalement, j'ai compris que c'était une façon assez vulgaire de dire « faire l'amour à quelqu'un »… Je pense que j'ai mis le plus soft du vulgaire parce que normalement, c'est pire.**

**(4) : En anglais, porter la culotte se dit « wear the trousers » comme dans la fanfiction originale, c'est pourquoi notre cher Asgardien s'étonne. Avoir des relations sexuelles avec un pantalon n'est en effet pas des plus pratiques.**

Merci de votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et ressentis par reviews.

A bientôt.


End file.
